


Cleaning Up Wounds.

by Mxrekai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: Post-Ragnorok, Thor and Bruce are in the back of the ship. Bruce is currently cleaning Thor's wounds but there's two problem; One, Thor was insecure about his eye and two, Thor was in love with Bruce and didn't want to be judged.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Cleaning Up Wounds.

Thor clicked his tongue and winced in distress as the cold, damp, ball of cotton made contact with his skin, causing the wound to flare back to life with a sharp burning sensation.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Bruce whispered.

They had done it, they’d finally won. Hela was finally defeated, but Asgard was abandoned and destroyed. Thor’s heart hurt thinking about what he lost. He of course was happy that he hadn’t lost any of his friends, heck he even gained some new ones. But he was devastated at the loss of his home. He was raised and grew up there, Asgard was all he’s ever known. But deep down, he knew that Asgard wasn’t a place, but it’s people.

“It’s quite alright, Banner.” Thor offered him a weak smile without looking up.

An overwhelming wave of shame and guilt washed over Thor. He had a massive crush on the scientist, he has for a long time. Only did he have hope when Loki confided in him about Bruce’s sexuality, nudging the blonde to bond with Bruce more often. All of that hope about a chance with Bruce went down the drain when Thor lost his left eye. Along with his left eye, he quickly lost his self esteem, claiming that no one would or  _ could _ love him with the current state he was in. 

“You know you can call me Bruce, right?” He mentioned. “We’re friends after all.”

“Yes, of course, Bruce.” Thor said.

Bruce brushed a cotton ball over Thor’s arm, using his freehand to hold Thor’s arm in place while gently stroking the underside. They were currently in the back of the ship behind a closed door where no one could see them. The area was a wide room with two beds, neither which had sheets on them. There was a circular window that showed the stars as they passed by. Underneath that circular window sat Thor and Bruce on the cold dark floor.

“I’m really sorry about what happened.” Bruce breathed out.

“Oh, yeah, it’s not favorable, but I’m just glad we’re all alive.” Thor replied. 

“Me too.” Bruce nodded.

After about half an hour, Bruce had finished cleaning off the wounds on Thor’s arms.

“Thank you, Bruce.” 

“No problem!”

Bruce got up and tossed the no longer white, cotton ball into the trash, grabbing a fresh one and drowning it in rubbing alcohol and sitting down in front of Thor. This is the part the god dreaded. Cleaning up his face. 

“You don’t have to get my other injuries if you don’t want to, Bruce. I’m thankful enough that you took the time to help me clean up the wounds on the rest of my body.” He let out.

“I like helping you, it makes me feel useful.” For a split second, a grin appeared on the scientists face.

Bruce placed a soft hand to Thor’s face, his thumb running over an open wound on the right side of his face in slow up and down motions. Thor melted into the contact.

“Does that hurt?” Bruce asked.

“Not at all.” Thor gushed out dreamily.

Bruce removed his hand as he leaned over and gently dabbed and stroked over the open wounds. Thor felt tears develop in his eye, in the other eye he only felt pain and emptiness, there was no eye there. He started to feel self conscious about it, Bruce was so close and could probably see  _ everything _ . What tissue was gone, the amount of blood, how deep it is, everything. When in reality, Bruce couldn’t care less about what Thor looked like, Thor was still the kindest and most caring person he knew, and that wouldn’t change.

“Almost done bud.” Bruce broke the eerie silence.

“Okay.” Thor sighed.

“I just have to get your eye. Is that okay?” Bruce asked.

Thor’s face went red and he closed his eye, knowing that if he opened it, tears would spill. 

“This is it.” He thought to himself. “After this, Bruce will never want to speak to me again.” 

“W-what’s wrong? I’m sorry if I-“ He began to apologize.

“No Bruce, I just… don’t want this to be the last interaction of us. I really enjoy your company a lot more than I should, but I just can’t help it.” Thor’s voice cracked.

“What? Why would this be the last of us?” Bruce asked, still cleaning the blood up off of Thor’s missing eye. 

“Due to my most recent injury, I thought you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore.” Thor revealed.

“What?! That’s crazy! Thor I love you with or without an eye. Because you’re still a good person and having an eye doesn’t determine that.” Bruce told him.

Bruce’s eyes went wide and cheeks flushed pink when he realized what he said in the middle of that sentence. A wide grin appeared on Thor’s face.

“What was the middle part, Bruce?” Thor started to giggle and his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

“I-I-I! Uh, I’m sorry if that was weird.” Bruce stammered, burying his face into his hands.

“No no, I reciprocate your feelings!” Thor exclaimed.

“You do?” Bruce looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes.

“Of course I do! We’ve been through so much together.” Thor explained, the large smile never leaving his face.

“That’s a relief!” Bruce exhaled and fell back, waves of relief washing over him.

“Bruce is it okay if I…” Thor trailed off, lightly tapping his fingers on the surface beneath them.

Bruce caught on quickly, on bounced onto his knees to plant a kiss onto Thor’s cheek. 

“Bruce, would you like to…go out with me?” Thor asked.

“Thor, I would love to go out with you.” Bruce replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
